A Blank Future
by Punzy
Summary: When Kurt is in a car accident he wakes up to find out that he has forgotten five years of his life! A even more shocking discovery comes when he finds out he's a married man. Only his husband isn't who he thought it would be. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year! As I promised a few of you here is my latest Fic! It sorta goes with me one-shot, Eggnog. But If you don't have to read it for this story to make sense. I'll probably post chapters every two weeks or so.**

**Rating: T for now, It might raise later but I'll give a warning before it happens  
>Parings: Kurt HummelDave Karofsky, Mentions of Kurt/Blaine  
>Disclaimer for the Whole Fic: Glee belongs to Fox and obviously not me.<strong>

A Blank Future  
>Chapter 1<p>

June 2nd 2012

Kurt posed with Blaine for pictures in the crowed football field. He had made it, graduation. All the drama, all the homework, all of the glee memories, was over. The chapter had ended and a new one was beginning.

"Oh, my boys are all grown up." Carol said with tears in her eyes as she took a shot with Kurt and Finn together.

"Aw, Mom, it's ok, don't cry." Finn said as the much shorter woman engulfed the brothers in a hug.

"I know you two are off to do great things, it's just hard not to think of us all being together."

"You and Burt will have a great time living in Washington."

"And Kurt will only be 4 hours away in New York." Blaine interjected.

Carol was still sniffling but you could tell she was happy and proud of her sons. Finn got a small scholarship and assistant couching job in Cridersville, just twenty minutes outside Lima. With Burt becoming state senator, the happy couple was relocating to Washington. Leaving Finn the house and the shop.

Kurt had his future all thought out, he had gotten into NYADA with Rachel, he had Blaine, everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p>The Glee club had one last party for all the graduates that afternoon. Kurt arrived at the McKinley High's choir room, for what he was sure to be the last time. The new Directions, filled the room, their first place trophy for nationals was shiny brightly in the center of the room. Kurt smiled brightly, at the memory.<p>

"We trumped the Show Choir world now it's Broadways turn!" One Rachel Berry declared as she latched her arm around Kurt's.

"And they better watch out," Mr. Shue said, "NYADA doesn't know how lucky they are to get two of my most talented students." He raised his punch glass along with the rest gleeks, cheers of congratulations for all of the graduates filled the room.

"Now, boy, I know you best be calling me when your in New York." Mercedes said pointing at Kurt, "Don't leave me hanging."

Kurt laughed, "Mercedes, _you're_ the one who going to forget to call me. You'll be so busy in L.A."

Mercedes promised that she would keep her best friend up to date on everything that'll happen to her as she tries to land an acting job.

In fact it seemed that all of the seniors were going their separate ways, Mike Change was going to study dance in Florida. Quinn was accepted to Yale's preforming art department. Puck surprised everyone by actually graduating and was crossing enemy lines to go play football in Michigan. Brittany failed all of her classes and therefore was coming back next year to repeat a year. Santana also failed, although she did so in a dramatic fashion by tearing apart her final exams and calling her teacher a granny tranny. Everyone knew she was staying around for Brittany, to help her girlfriend pass her classes.

The party continued, as all of the glee clubs gatherings did, with a lot of singing. Puckerman, Artie, and Sam where preforming a particularly humorous rendition of a Maroon 5 song when Kurt's phone started ringing. The caller ID said that it was Carol.

"Hey," Kurt answered, "Sorry the party's running longer than we thought, Finn and I will be ho-"

Carol's voice sounded as if she was about to cry. "Kurt. Burt is in the Hospital."

Kurt froze, he could feel himself going numb, "What-What happened?" He stood and started walking away from the noisy classroom.

"I'm not sure. He said that his chest had been hurting him for a weeks but he was to busy to go to the doctor, the ambulance got him. They think it's another heart attack."

Kurt got a few more details out of his step-mother and hung up. By this point everyone had noticed Kurt's panicked face.

"Kurt, what's happened?" Blaine asked.

"My Dad," He replied shakily, "They-they think that he had an other heart attack." He looked around quickly. "I've got to go, I've got to get to the hospital."

Finn took Kurt's keys from his hands, "I'll drive," he said looking just as worried for his step-father. Kurt nodded, concerned mummers could be heard from the choir room as they both left swiftly.

Kurt couldn't think straight. What if his dad got into another coma? What if something more serious happened? He couldn't handle that train of thought. His dad would have to be alright, he just would. The brothers had just stepped into the school parking lot, Kurt lost in thought and running ahead wasn't aware of the danger until it was too late.

"Kurt! WATCH OUT!"

Kurt turned in time to see two overly bright headlights.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Hummel?<p>

Kurt groaned incoherently. His head was splitting with pain.

"Mr. Hummel, if you can hear me I'd like you to try and open your eyes."

Kurt cracked his eyes open and was greeted by the harsh hospital florescent lights.

"Ah, very good. Nice to see you with us Mr. Hummel, we were worried there for a second." An elderly man in a white lab coat smiled down at him.

"Kurt?" A second man asked. Kurt looked over, but it didn't make sense, why would this person be here? He looked at Kurt with such concern and caring, his eyes seemed red as if he'd been crying recently. It just didn't make sense.

"Kurt?" He asked again. His hand came up and gently cupped Kurt's face.

"Dave?" Kurt croaked out, his voice sounded rusty from lack of use. Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and slowly pulled it away from his face. A confused look colored both of their features.

"Doc, what's going on?" Dave asked the doctor while keeping his eyes on Kurt.

"Hmmm," The Doctor rubbed his chin. "Kurt I need to ask you a few questions." He helped his patient sit up. Then he took out a pen light and started shining it in Kurt's eyes. "Can you tell me your full name?"

"Kurt Hummel. No middle name."

"Hmmm, alright now how about you tell me what month it is?"

"It's . . . it's," Kurt paused, his muddled mind starting to clear. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"You were in a bit of an accident," The doc pulled out a chart and started writing on it. "Do you remember any of what happened?"

"Accident," Kurt murmured, "Yes, there was. I think there was a car."

The doctor encouraged Kurt to continue.

"We were going to - to the hospital. The hospital! My dad! Is my dad ok?"

The doctor looks a bit confused and looks past Kurt to Dave.

"Kurt, your dad is fine," Dave says in a cautionary tone.

"No!" Kurt answers his mind finally seeming to catch up with him. "He had another heart attack! I was at the glee club graduation party."

"Kurt, I need you to tell me your age." The doctor said looking very serious.

"I'm . . . I'm, nineteen? No, wait that can't be right. I'm older than that." Kurt raked his hand through his hair.

The doctor stood up straight, "Well Mr. Hummel, you were in a car accident, but you seem to be remembering the wrong one. It would seem that you have a case of amnesia. It's probably just due to the traumatic experience, but I'd like to run a few test's just to make sure there is no other problems."

Kurt seemed confused again. "I, I lost my memory?"

"Well you've certainly seemed to have lost a few of them that's for sure. But don't worry, either of you, it's usually temporary."

"Usually? I'm walking around with a hole in my head here! And there's nothing you can do about?"

"I know that this is a bit of a shock, but all it usually takes it just a bit of jarring, some reminders. I'm going to go get your test set up. And while I'm gone I suggest that you," he aimed his words at Dave, "catch him up on the last five years."

With that the doctor left. Kurt looked over at the man that supposedly had all the answers to his past. Now that he looked more closely he could see the difference, David of course looked older, but he also didn't have the stiff guarded expression that Kurt was so used to seeing him wear.

They sat in silence, Dave didn't seem to know what to say, and Kurt didn't know where to begin. Five years! There's so much that happens over that much period of time.

Well, one thing at a time. "Was he ok?"

Dave looked up, "Who?" he asked.

"My father, who else! If your the one who's going to catch me up on my life your going to have to come up with a coherent sentence!"

Dave seemed a bit off put by Kurt's snapping, "Um, yeah. Yeah, he was fine. It was too much stress from the election. Oh and he's doing great now, that was his last heart attack."

Kurt felt relieved, no coma, no more attacks. "Good." He sighed.

Kurt looked at David again, the question coming to him for a second time. "Why are you here?"

Dave's mouth opened and closed a couple of time, trying to find the right words. If Kurt had to place an emotion to his expression it would be, hurt.

David rose from his chair and retrieved a heavy envelop off of the bedside stand. He carefully spilled out the contents on the table Kurt spotted a wallet, a wrist watch, and a travel size hairspray. David picked up a small shiny object from the pile.

"These were, uh, were your belongings they pulled from the crash. Everything's been so crazy waiting to see if you'd wake up."

Slowly and carefully Dave held up Kurt's hand and placed the object in his open palm. Kurt stared at, thinking maybe his brain was still on the fritz because he couldn't understand why there was a simple gold ring in his hand. That is until, he noticed a matching band on David's left hand. The truth dawned on him slowly.

He was married to David Karofsky.

**I feel like I rushed the beginning :/ I think I just really wanted to bring in Dave quickly so, oh well.  
>I don't have a BETA so please forgive all my mistakes.<br>Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review!  
>~Punzy<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Gosh Thank You All So Much For All The Alerts And Reviews After Only One Chapter! I just hope I don't disappoint any of you.  
>So I'm going to try to update every week. I might be a little late but I will never make you guys wait any longer than two weeks for a new chapter. I'm not the fastest writer in the world so please be patient with me!<strong>

**I mention events that happen in my one-shot Eggnog in this chapter. You don't have to read it for it to make sense, though. But the romance in this story will take some time to build up so if your getting impatient and want some fluff I recommend reading it!**

A Blank Future  
>Chapter 2<p>

"How you doing kiddo?"

Kurt looked at his father as he entered the drab hospital room.

"As good as an amnesiac can be I suppose." Kurt tried to smile. It was still surreal to see his father so many years older. Burt Hummel, had gained a bit around the gut and his eyebrows were a gray color. He seemed very tired. After his second heart attack the doctors told him that working in Office was too much stress and if he wanted to live a long life that he had better resign. He did just that, returning to the auto shop.

"Yeah, well about that, I brought some pictures. Maybe they'll help jog your memory a bit."

Kurt smiled, trying to be positive, "I'm up for anything at this point." All the tests for neural damage came back negative. The doctor diagnosed him with, Temporally Graded Retrograde Amnesia. Basically Kurt's brain was refusing to remember the last couple of years, instead staying within the happy memories of high school. "I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around who my 'husband' is."

"Well hopefully that's where these come in." Burt dumped a shoe box full of photos on the bed, along with a few photo albums.

"The loose one are from our house and the albums are yours, Dave fished them out for me."

"He's at work right?" Kurt asked. "He missed almost a week because of me." Apparently Kurt's car spun out on some black ice. He was on his way home from a long night. He rammed into a tree.

"It's ok, Kurt, everyone at McKinley is worried about you." Within the last few days Kurt learned that he and his husband both worked at their Alma Mater. Dave was the best hockey coach the school has ever had. After the New Directions won nationals and multiple Alumni go one to be big names in show business, McKinley added a drama department. Which Kurt was the head of. Kurt couldn't believe he was teacher, his future turned out nothing like he'd thought it would.

Kurt skipped over the loose photos and went straight for the albums. Kurt could tell from the style that they were done that he had made them himself. It was nice to see some things about himself hadn't changed.

He opened the one with the earliest date. The first picture he saw was of him and Blaine at Kurt's graduation. Kurt stared at the photo, emotions rising up inside of him.

"What happened with Blaine?"

"Oh, uh, he moved to New York. He got into NYADA and you decided to go to Kent State. The two of you tried to make it work for a few months but the distance really got to you. When you came back for Christmas you just said that it was over."

"Hmmmm," Kurt continued to stare at the photo. Blaine had been, what he thought, the love of his life. But here he was five years later married to a different man, his old boyfriend hundreds of miles away, a famous Broadway star.

Burt's phone buzzed, and he pulled out the tiny slab of glass. Fumbling with it for a few moments , Kurt heard him mutter, "stupid touch screens," before he finally seemed to open his text.

"It's Finn at the shop, looks like they need me, something about," the older man squinted at the small display. "A bad order I think. Will you be ok?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, knowing his father would be more than willing to put off his business for his son. As Burt was leaving Kurt called out, "Dad."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad your alright." He smiled at his father.

Burt grinned at his son, "Between you and Carol, I'm eating enough disgusting health food, that I'll be around for a long while." Then he paused at the doorway, wondering how much he should say. "I know it's hard to adjust to, Kurt, but you really love each other."

Kurt just silently nodded, not sure what to say. They said their goodbyes and Kurt went back to silently looking at the snapshots of his life.

There were more from graduation and various goodbye parties as for his friends. Kurt could tell from his expression in the pictures that he was worried, his dad was still recovering in the hospital at the time.

Then there was a picture of Kurt standing next to his Navigator smiling at the camera. Then a few more of him with the rest of the Hummel-Hudson brew. It was when he left for Kent State, to study drama, and eventual minor in assistant education. He has given up his acceptance into NYADA to stay home a year for his dad.

The photos were more bare after that. Shots of the scenery and of Kurt's single dorm. That is until Kurt turned the page. Then there, staring up at him, was a smiling Dave. The page had photos from what looked to be the first GSA meeting of the year. Kurt stared at the photos for a long time, amazed at how comfortable Dave seemed there. Kurt wondered if he was surprised to see Dave there or if he already knew that the football player had come out.

After that the pages slowly became speckled with people. A skinny, dark skinned boy with large glasses. An exceptionally small girl with long blond hair, and a few others became regulars on the pages. But Kurt could tell that Dave was in there more than any of his other friends. Kurt continued to leaf through the scrapbook, watching as his freshman year slowly flash before his eyes in frozen moments.

Kurt had just gotten what looked to be a Christmas party when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hey," Dave said softly as he peeked his head in the room.

"Hey," Kurt replied back. Dave came in and sat next to him on the bed. Not close enough to touch. Dave could tell that Kurt was still uncomfortable around him.

Dave looked different as well. The years were kind to him as he matured. He had thinned out and bulked up. Handsome really.

Dave glanced at the page. "Oh, the party." He said with a smile.

"Big event?" Kurt asked.

"Turn the page."

On the next page was a photo of Kurt and Dave under the mistletoe. Kissing. Kurt was leaning back while Dave had his arm around him so he wouldn't fall. I looked incredibly heated, more so than any of his pictures with Blaine.

Kurt felt his face getting red, he kept his eyes locked on the photo. Willing with all his might for some sort of memory of the event to come back.

"That was the first time you kissed me. You were sorta buzzed with Craig's eggnog. I still don't know if he planned that or not, but anyway. I just stood there like an idiot and you were like, 'You owe me a kiss,' and it just happened." Dave was rambling. Kurt found it so odd that he risked embarrassment and looked at him. Dave was gazing at the photo, lost in memory with the goofiest smile on his face. "Everything changed after that."

Dave looked up to see a very pale faced Kurt. His husband looked positively freaked. "I-I'm sorry. I mean. Awe jeez, this must be so weird and I'm not helping. The last thing your remember about me is being such a freakin' jerk to you and I just—"

"It's not." Kurt croaked in a small voice.

"What?"

"My last memory of you, It's not of you being a jerk." Dave gazed at Kurt confused. "It was at Scandals. You seemed like you were doing better. Pretty nice actually."

Dave blinked at him. "Yeah, wow. I forgot about that actually." Dave smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He thought he saw Kurt blush. Kurt looked down and turned the page again. This time he was greeted with an image of him being hugged by Dave from behind. Kurt had his hands curled around Dave's arm, they were both smiling up at the camera.

Kurt couldn't handle it anymore. It was all too much. Looking at pictures of himself looking happier than he thought he could be and not remembering any of it. He hunched his back cradling his face in his hands. Willing his tears not to fall.

"Hey, are you ok?" Dave gently placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. That did it, that display of concern and caring finally did it. Kurt started to sob.

"Oh hey, It's gonna be ok." Dave murmured, pulling Kurt into his embrace. Kurt just sat there, his hands still in face, Dave's arms around him.

"It's not freakin' fair!" Kurt sobbed, "Why can't I remember my life?" Dave started to stroke his hair and gently rocking both of them. He knew there was nothing he could say to fix this.

Slowly Kurt hiccuped to a stop, Dave pulled back and tipped Kurt's face upwards. Dave slowly started to brush his thumb on Kurt's cheek, wiping away his tears. Kurt just stared wide eyed at the man who loved him.

There was a quick knock on the door before it opened to reveal a nurse. She walked in with a smile. Dave took his hand away from Kurt's face and handed him a tissue.

"Well good news Mr. Hummel, sign this and you are free to go." She handed over the release forms.

"The doctor gave you a prescription for the pain." She continued. "And he said the best thing for you is to just try and get back on your regular schedule." She looked at Dave. "Try to surround him with familiar things."

Dave nodded as he and Kurt started to gather his things. Dave went to put them in the car, Kurt took a minute to stare at the ring that was on the bedside stand. After Dave had given it to him, Kurt wasn't sure what to do with it. For some reason it felt wrong to put it on, like it belonged to someone else.

He picked it up and placed it in his pocket. It was time to meet his old life.

**I hope you guys are liking it! The next chapter will be longer and more stuff will happen.  
>Please forgive any and all, grammar, spelling, and characterization errors, I don't have a BETA. <strong>

**I looked up different types of amnesia and the description for Temporally Graded Retrograde Amnesia seemed like the closest to what I'm writing for Kurt.**

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are Love!  
>~Punzy<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the all the alerts and reviews, you guys are awesome! So here we are, another week, another chapter. This one was going to be longer but I ended up splitting it up. Hope you like it!**

A Blank Future  
>Chapter 3<p>

The car ride home was a quiet one. Dave kept trying to lure Kurt into conversation but Kurt wasn't having any of it, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. They passed into a nice looking neighborhood, not to far from his childhood home. Dave pulled into the driveway of a large but modest house.

"Well, this is it."

Kurt looked at his home. Nothing seemed familiar.

Dave could read Kurt's apprehension. "Come on, maybe something will click when we go inside."

Kurt nodded but wasn't very hopeful.

"You designed the whole house." Dave said as he lead him through the front door. "You wouldn't even let me pick out curtains." He laughed.

"Curtains are important to a rooms flow." Kurt said offhandedly as he began to study his home. He still had great taste.

"You said the same thing before." Kurt looked back at Dave grinning at him. He gave him a small smile in return.

Dave lead him around the house as Kurt slowly took the whole thing in. Signs of a busy life were everywhere, piled up mail on the coffee table, dishes in the sink. Kurt could see his touches everywhere. His style had definitely matured over time. But everything seemed to be in it's logical place.

He continued down a hallway, passing framed photos on the wall. Pictures of the two of them, some professional some not. He saw a few of Dave with various teams he coached through the years. There were some of Kurt with his students preforming plays and musicals. Kurt smiled at these. He looked very happy and comfortable teaching.

As he kept walking he passed a small office with two desks crammed inside. One was incredibly messy and had hockey trophies on a shelf behind it. While the other was pristine and clean.

"Should I be worried about some sort of creature emerging from that mess and attacking me in my sleep?"

Dave laughed, "It's not that bad! And besides I know where everything is."

Kurt snorted in response.

"That's ok, go ahead and doubt me. You will never understand my impressive organizing skills." Dave continued down the hall.

"And I'm sure that's the reason your not allowed to touch the rest of the house."

Dave turned around and smiled. Kurt found it strange, Dave being so different then he was in high school. He was more confident, happier, and wasn't so defensive.

At the end of the hall was the bedroom. It was light and spacious, much how Kurt had envisioned when he was younger.

"Um, are you hungry or anything? We could order something."

Gazing at the large feather downed bed, Kurt realized just how weary he was. "Actually I'm really tired. I think I'd rather just go to bed."

"Oh, O-ok. um." David flittered around the room while Kurt looked anywhere but at Dave. It was awkward.

"Pajamas are in here," He motioned to a dresser. "And bathrooms through that door." He pointed off to the side. "If you need anything, um, I'll be in the living room alright?" Kurt nodded as Dave turned to leave. He felt a bit bad for taking the bed for himself, but to share the it would just be to awkward.

Before the door closed Dave turned around and looked at Kurt with such heartbroken eyes that Kurt had to look away. "Goodnight Kurt."

"G'night," He mumbled back, staring at the floor. The door shut with a small click.

Kurt slowly went through the motions, nothing too difficult to find. His nightly face regimen was carefully lined up in the bathroom, next to an electric razor and some Axe. He carefully sniffed the fragrance, expecting it to be off-putting. But was surprised to find the scent intoxicating. A wonderful musk that made Kurt think of when Dave was holding him. At that thought he immediately placed it back on the counter and went to the bedroom.

Even though it was still early, the world outside the window was black, thanks to winter. Kurt turned out all the lights, save for the bedside lamp. He looked at the king size bed that was calling to him.

_What side do I sleep on?_ Kurt had never shared a bed with someone before. Sure he had been with Blaine, but no actual _sleeping_ took place. He deliberated for a moment about going out to ask Dave. But then decided against it. Kurt slid into the duvet on the left side, closest to the bathroom.

He was immediately engulfed with the scent of Dave. Axe mixed with something else, something distinctly him. Kurt quickly rolled over to the right side of the bed, next to the bedside table. So he slept on the right, he thought as he tried to ignore the blush that was taking over his face.

Kurt pushed down all thoughts about the fact he was sleeping in _their_ bed. A bed that has sure to have seen more than just slumbering. At that thought Kurt was sure he was red as a lobster, he quickly reached over to turn out the lamp before he noticed a small frame next to the alarm clock.

The photo was of the two of them. They were both wearing simple black suits, in each others arms. staring at one an other as if there was no one else in the world. It was their wedding. Kurt carefully traced their faces with his finger, before sighing deeply. If there was a God he must surely hate Kurt.

Kurt turned off the light and the room was engulfed in blackness. His thoughts soon followed after, as he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>A bang a a few curses, that's what woke Kurt up. He groggily turned his head and cracked his eyes open, wondering what noise could be disturbing him.<p>

When his eyes fell across the room he panicked, not knowing where he was. He bolted upright before looking at Dave. Suddenly then he remember the past few days.

"Oh jeez, sorry. I'm sorry Kurt I didn't mean to wake you." Dave looked at his husband's face before he slowly sank back into the bed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "Just forgot where I was for a minute." He looked at the bedside clock, it read 5:10. He closing his eyes he rolled over and talked into the pillow. "Getting ready for work?"

"Yeah, sorry about the noise, this is the only shower in the house." Kurt could hear sounds of Dave getting ready. "Finn said he was gonna stop by later. He's worried about you since he wasn't able to see you in the hospital." Kurt just grunted in a affirmative tone, burrowing himself further into the covers. Too tired to worry himself over his step-brother.

Before long he heard the sounds of a shower running, as he drifted back to sleep.

Dave emerged from the bathroom rushing around the room because he was running late. He glanced at Kurt and paused. He was snuggled up in the duvet, head half covered. In his sleep he had moved, lying almost across the span of the bed. He was clutching Dave's pillow, face buried in it. It was almost as if it was a normal day, Dave had to go in early and his husband always seemed to submerse himself in Dave's side of the bed in his absence.

Dave took a moment to lean down next to his sleeping husband. He carefully ghosted his lips across Kurt's forehead. "I love you," He whispered. "Please come back to me."

Dave quietly left the bedroom, unaware that Kurt was awake and had heard his plea. Kurt felt tears come to his eyes as he wished with all his might that he could find a way to return to his life.

* * *

><p>Kurt had gotten up around noon. Usually he would never allow himself to sleep in so late, but he was still sore from the accident. He was aimlessly wandering the house, looking for clues to his life when he heard the doorbell.<p>

He opened the door revealing his step-brother. "Kurt!"

"Hi Finn," He said wearily.

Finn came in and took off his coat and boots, snow falling from them. Kurt ushered him farther into the house and he took a moment to study his brother. Finn was roughly the same size, and he still had that goofy smile about him. Burt had said that he was learning the business side of the shop and was taking classes at the community college to get his MBA.

"So," Finn drew out, hands in his pockets. "How are you doing?" Kurt just gave him a deadpan stare. "That was a stupid question wasn't it? Jeez Kurt I'm sorry."

Kurt sighed, moving to the kitchen. "It's fine Finn," He started up a pot of coffee. "To answer your question, I'm just— confused."

"About Dave?"

"Yeah, I mean." Kurt wrung his hands. "How? How did I end up married to my high school bully?"

"I dunno man. I guess these things happen."

"Can't you elaborate a little?"

"Well I don't know how it happened." Kurt gave him a mug and stirred sugar in his own. "All I know is that on your first spring break your brought your boyfriend home with you and it was Dave. You guys have been together ever since."

"No one knew I was dating Dave until I brought him home?"

"No," Finn laughed. "Burt was mad. I mean absolutely fuming, when he first saw Karofsky. We didn't even know he was gay. Mom calmed him down enough for you to tell him that you were dating. I couldn't believe it, I ended up being a jerk to him for most of the stay. But you blew up at me, telling me to leave him alone that he had changed and you were happy with him."

"And did you leave him alone?"

"Yeah, after I told him that if he ever hurt you I would kill him." Kurt snorted at that, not entirely surprised. "You were right though, he had changed. He was a heck of a lot nicer, and it became undeniable that he was in love with you."

They finished their coffee in silence. Kurt was becoming clearer on the time line of the events but still really didn't understand how it happened, how that smile he had in the pictures, got on his face.

Finn in one of his few brilliant moments got an idea. "What if you saw your past for yourself?"

**I liked the awkward moments between Dave and Kurt, but I was a bit worried about writing Finn . . . please tell me what you think!  
>Again please forgive my grammar and etc. And thank you all so very much for reading!<br>~Punzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY! This is really late. I had about half of this written when I posted the previous chapter. And then the internet blew up. I got caught up in the whole SOPA/PIPA/ACTA nonsense that the government unleashed. I also became co-mod for a confession blog and that's eating up more of my time as well. But still I'm really sorry!**

**On the upside I have made this chapter much longer to make up for the waiting!  
>My OC's make another short appearance in this chapter. They were in my one-shot Eggnog. They don't have a very big part, but I still hope they don't bother anyone :**

**Ok, overly long author's note done. Happy Reading!**

A Blank Future  
>Chapter 4<p>

An hour later Kurt found himself in front of the TV watching home movies. Finn had found the old DVDs and Blue-Rays that Dave and Kurt had recorded over the years. There were tons of them. Finn had to go to classes and Kurt spent the rest of his afternoon snuggled up on the couch.

He was currently on a video that was dated the January after the Christmas party where he had kissed Dave. It was a football game, the footage showed the winning touchdown, The camera zoomed in to show that the hero of the game was none other than Dave Karofsky. Then the tape cut to what looked to be an after party with a big bond fire in the background.

"_Who kicked some serious butt today?"_ The cameraman shouted as he turned to show Kurt. He was bundled up from the cold Ohio weather. But he was smiling wide, with a Kent State 'K' painted on the side of his face.

"_We did!" _he shouted triumphantly.

"_All thanks to your boyfriend."_

Kurt's face got red, despite the cold and he looked down at his shoes. _"He's not my boyfriend, Craig."_

Craig snorted, _"Right, and I haven't stunned woman everywhere with my impressive powers in bed."_

Kurt raised an eyebrow at this. _"All but the one you really want."_

"_I have no idea what your talking about."_

Kurt smirked, _"Of course not. By the way, she's right behind you."_

"_Wait, what!"_ The camera swung around to show a tiny blond girl. She smiled at the camera.

"_What are you guys talking about?"_

Craig stumbled over his words which caused Kurt's smirk to be in full force. He answered for his friend. _"Oh nothing at all, Cindy." _Kurt's face lit up. _"Dave!"_

Dave entered the picture, his smile incredibly wide. Kurt hugged him and Dave picked him up and spun them. They were both laughing.

"_You did it!"_

Dave just grinned, Kurt didn't think he had ever seen him so happy before. Then some of his other teammates came and threw their arms around Dave and started in a drunken rendition of 'We are the Champions.'

The tape cut, and it seemed to be later in the night. The footage was sloppy and it was obvious that the cameraman was smashed.

"_Give me that before you break it!"_ Someone took the camera and it swiveled to show a tall, skinny, dark skinned, boy with glasses. He was holding a red solo up and grinning.

"_Aww Cindy! How am I supposed to make my cin-e-ma-tic masterpiece now?"_ He articulated.

"_You know I'm started get convinced that your an alcoholic, Craig."_

Craig scoffed, _"Try connoisseur, madam"_ The camera panned out to show the dying bond fire. Off to the side there was Dave sitting on a tree stump. He was far away and there was an attractive guy talking to him.

"_Uh-oh, man-whore alert,"_ Craig said.

Cindy sighed. _"Marcus is an idiot, anyone with eyes can tell Dave's completely into Kurt."_

"_Kurt keeps sending him signals but the poor imbecilic is too dense to get that he likes him back. Oh look! Kurt noticed Marcus is talking up his boy!" _Craig snickered. _"He looks like he's about to bring the smack down on him!_

Kurt stalked up behind Dave and practically sat in his lap while staring daggers at the other boy. After some talking Marcus walked away. Cindy and Craig were too far away for the camera to pick up on what Kurt and Dave were talking about but it was apparent that they were both becoming angry. Kurt eventually stomped away, Dave following him.

"_Forty bucks says they finally get together tonight." _Craig offers.

By now Kurt and Dave are openly shouting and pointing fingers at each other. _"Your on!" _Cindy says. _"They're at each others throats. No way that's happening tonight."_

Craig just laughed. _"Zoom in Cindy Lou Who, I want to get my victory on tape."_

Cindy did just that. As the camera got closer so did Dave and Kurt. Kurt looked almost red in the face. Cindy let out a surprised sound at what happened next.

One minute they were shouting at each other. The next Kurt was kissing Karofsky. It had the same angry and ferocity as that first kiss in the locker room years ago. Only now the roles were reversed.

When they parted they just stood there staring at each other. Kurt wide eyed with his hand's still on the sides of Dave's face. After a few seconds Kurt came to his senses and was about to bolt but Dave caught him by the wrist and pulled him back into his arms. After a moment the two melted into a second kiss.

Cheers went up around them, and somebody in the crowd shouted, _"FINALLY!"_

Craig's laughter seemed to bring Cindy out of her shock. And the camera went from the kissing couple to Craig's outreached hand.

"_Pay up."_

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sure what to think after watching the video. It was if he was watching a movie with an actor who looked a lot like him. He went to put in the next one, when he heard the front door open.<p>

"LADY FACE!"

Kurt could only looked shocked. "San-s-antana?"

The latina strolled in the house as if she owned the place. Dave came in behind her carrying take-out containers.

"Hiya Hummel." Santana said as she plopped down on the couch next to Kurt. "Whatcha watching? Porn?"

"No!"

"Oooh the old home movies. Close enough, you guys gotta have a sex tape in there somewhere."

"We do not!" Dave says as he brings the food to the coffee table. He gives Kurt an apologetic look. "Santana, I let you come ever because you promised to take it easy."

"Oh please. Empty-head can handle it. He's forgotten five years worth of my insults, I have to make up for it."

"Well you haven't changed much, have you Santana?" Kurt glared at her a little, he really didn't want company. Especially if Santana was just going to be cynical. "Why are you even here?" He asked in a patronizing tone.

"Brittany was worried about you." She stated simply. She pulled out a handmade card that looked like a preschooler made it, and handed it to Kurt. It read, _Amnesia is just your brain playing Hide-n-Go-Seek._

"Um, thanks."

They fall into an awkward silence as they start eating their Chinese food.

"Alright, I don'ts do these awkward pauses." Santana piped up. "Hummel," she snapped. "Start talking."

"And what am I supposed to say exactly?"

Santana let out an irritated groan. "Just talk to each other or something! 'How was your day?' 'What were you thinking wearing that shirt?'" Dave looked down at his puke green polo. "'How big is your dick?' You know the typical conversation starters."

"Santana." Dave said wearily, seemingly used to Santana's way talking.

"What? If I woke up with a hunk of a husband that would be my first question."

"SANTA—!"

"Oh alright!" She cut him off. "Fine _I'll_ start." She looked pointedly at Dave. "How was your day?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice and fake smile.

"Just fine." Dave glared back at her. The tension in his shoulders were obvious.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, seeing the stress in Dave posture.

Dave leaned his head back and dragged a hand over his face. "Figgins cut the hockey budget again, now I don't have enough to pay for the rink time I need for practices."

"Just beat him with a hockey stick 'till he cuts into the Cheerio budget." Santana said as if it was obvious.

"Sue has something over him again. He not going to budge and my team's much needed practices will be cut in half."

Kurt watched in silence as Santana continued to suggest, barely legal, ways of fixing his problem. From the sound of it McKinley hadn't changed much, Sue was still Cheerio couch, Figgins was still a push over, and programs all over the school are still under budget.

Dave, who was seemingly getting tired of trying to keep up verbally with Santana, turned to Kurt.

"How are you?" Dave asked, with concerned eyes as they finished eating.

"Uh, good." Kurt mumbled. In reality he was angry, a whole day gone by and he still didn't remember a thing.

"No, what he means, gay-face, is did you remember anything yet?"

"No, I haven't," Kurt snapped at Santana.

"Hey it's alright," Dave put a hand on Kurt's shoulder before addressing Santana. "San, ease up."

"No, it's not fine!" Kurt snapped. "She's right I keep trying but I can't remember a freaking thing!" He got up with a huff leaving his food where lay.

"Kurt—" Dave plea was cut off by the slamming of the bedroom door.

Kurt sat down on the bed. He was furious. Like he needed reminding that he was walking around in a life that wasn't really his.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Leave me alone."

The door opened and Santana walked in slowly. Kurt knew it was pointless to try and shout her out, so he just fixed his stare forward. She came around and sat next to him on the bed. He continued to scowl at the window.

"I'm sorry." She says softly. Kurt doesn't answer her. She sighs, "I know that I speak without considering your 'feelings' and crap. But believe it or not I've improved since high school."

Kurt sighs. He's not really mad at Santana, she was just being herself after all. He was really upset at himself, at the fact that his own brain was staging a revolution against him.

"It's alright."

"You know after he transferred in high school I hadn't talked to Dave until college?"

Kurt didn't know that, how they had acted during dinner he assumed they stayed friends after being each others beards.

"Yeah, so I'm home for Christmas from OSU and I get this random call. And he starts babbling about how Kurt Hummel kissed him. And he was freaking out and wondering what he should do." She looked at him pointedly now. "So I told him to grow some balls and take your pale ones for himself. But as you saw," referring to the video, "He wimped out. But after you two finally got your act together he called me again. After that we just sorta kept in contact."

Santana got quiet and looked to the window. "He's one of my best friends." She whispered.

Santana handed Kurt a DVD. He looked at it for a moment in confusion. "Watch it." She said, "It might not bring back memories or anything, but it might give you some insight into the man who's stuck sleeping on the couch."

After that Santana got up and walked out leaving Kurt alone. After a few minutes Kurt finally gained the courage to put the DVD in the player that was in the room.

The scene started out with the camera approaching a bed. The early morning glow from the windows showed a sleeping figure in the bed.

"_Kurt,"_ the person behind the camera sang.

"_Urg!"_ Kurt pulled the blanket over his head.

"_Aw, c'mon, I have a surprise for you today."_

Kurt glanced quickly at the camera before turning his head and talking into the pillow. _"You and that dumb camera. I ought to shoot Craig for getting it for you." _Despite his words Kurt's voice sounded amused.

Dave laughed. _"I have to document every minute of today. It's a special day remember?"_

Kurt peaked his face out to the camera. _"Happy anniversary, Dave." _He replied with a beaming smile.

"_Happy anniversary, Kurt."_

The camera was set on the nightstand and showed Dave leaning down to kiss Kurt. It was sweet and endearing. After breaking apart and smiling at each other, Kurt grinned and pulled Dave down into a heated kiss. After a few moments. Dave turned his attention to Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a low moan, before looking at the camera.

"_Oops."_ He looks a bit embarrassed, as he reaches out to turn it off. _"Wouldn't want to give the folks at home a show."_ He giggled before Dave bit his collar bone causing his eyes to flutter shut and to arch his back into his boyfriend. The scene cut.

Next shot showed Dave driving. The road outside had fields as far as the eye could see.

"_C'mon Dave, where are we going?"_

Dave just laughed keeping his eyes on the road. _"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."_

Kurt let a a huff in fake annoyance. The camera spanned the beautiful countryside before it zoomed in to show something large in colorful growing in the distance.

Kurt let out an excited squeal. _"A hot air balloon! You taking me up in a hot air balloon?"_ He turned the camera back to Dave who looked awfully proud of himself.

The film continued as it showed Dave and an excited Kurt go up in to the sky. The camera paned to show the amazing view.

"_Dave? Dave are you alright?"_ Dave was grimacing.

"_Yeah,"_ He managed to say before gripping the side of the basket and looking at his shoes.

"_Really? 'Cause you look a little green."_ Kurt handed the camera to the balloon operator, who continued to film the young couple.

Dave didn't say anything, instead he took one look out into the sky then slunk to the bottom of the basket. _"I think I'm gonna be sick."_

Kurt stifled a laugh, of course his boyfriend would get motion sickness. _"Maybe we should cut the ride early?"_

"_No, no this was supposed to be perfect. It wasn't supposed to go like this. It was supposed to be romantic. And I was _not_ supposed to get air sick."_

Kurt knelt down in font of his boyfriend with a smirk on his face. _"It's fine David it's the thought that counts after all."_

"_No, Kurt it's—I just . . . I mean."_ Dave looked at Kurt and fished something out of his pocket. Kurt had a confused expression on his face when David held out a ring. _"Kurt will you marry me?"_

Kurt's mouth gaped open in surprise, he looked wide eyed at the ring.

"_Kurt? Kurt, I think this is the part were you say something."_

Kurt snapped his mouth closed and threw his arms around Dave. _"Yes! Yesyesyesyes! A thousand times yes!"_ He kissed his boyfri—fiance, passionately, before Dave took Kurt's left hand and slid the ring on to it. Their foreheads rested together and they smiled like idiots. _"Yes, of course I will marry you,"_ Kurt whispered.

Just then a gust of wind rocked the flying vessel and Dave shot up and bent over the side, losing the contents of his stomach. Kurt just laughed looking flushed, his hands covering his mouth. A few more scenes passed after they were safe back on the ground. Dave was looking a little better and was holding Kurt who was smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

Kurt watched the video in silence. Once the screen went to black did he realize that he had tears running down his face. He quickly wiped them off his face. And went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face.

When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror. It was the first time he really studied himself since he woke up. He looked only a bit older. His jaw line even more defined, his hair not nearly as coiffed as he once had it, and a weariness behind his eyes that only came with age.

"Well Hummel you finally got your fairy tale romance." He told himself. "Turns out your knight left you for a foreign kingdom and the troll ended up being your prince." He shook his head and whispered, "And you can't remember a thing about how it all happened."

He walked back into the bedroom, thinking that he should really go back out to the living room, Dave was probably worried about him. But first Kurt went to the dresser and picked up his wedding band. After Dave had given it to him in the hospital he hadn't known what to do with it. Kurt thought that it felt wrong to wear it, it wasn't really his, it belonged to the happy Kurt from the pictures and videos.

After some searching Kurt found a necklace chain and strung his ring through it. He might not understand how his life had gotten to this point but he was still Kurt Hummel. He had to believe that he could become the same person that his memories left behind. He slipped the necklace around his neck and place it under his shirt.

"Well," he said out loud. "It's a start."

**I really like writing the videos. I was hoping they were a better way to tell some past scenes than having Dave or someone recall them.  
>I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with how I wrote Santana. I apologize if any of the character come off as really OOC.<strong>

**I am not sure when the next chapter will be up, I have written a rough outline for it but that's it. I'm also not sure how long it will be. But I promise that it will be up no later than the 1st.**

**Ok, my dearies, thank you so much for reading! Please, please, review!  
>~Punzy<strong>


	5. Hiatus! Author's Note! I'm Really Sorry

**Hiatus until further notice!**

I am really, really, truly sorry. I swear I'm not abandoning this!  
>I'm also sorry if anyone got excited for a new chapter only to have it be an author's note . . . I hate it when that happens :

For those that care to know the reasons. A lot has come up in my life pretty suddenly. Biggest thing is an unexpected move out of state. So between, packing, moving, finding a job, and getting settled, I have no spare time.

I feel really bad about this. I have most of the story outlined and some of the next chapter written, but I have no idea when I can finish it. So I'm going to take a break until I can start writing again. I wont post anything until I have at least two chapters written if not more. I'll try to come back quickly, but in reality I'm probably going to be gone until April. ;-; *cries*

.::On a somewhat related, but a bit random, note. Who is excited for Karofsky's return on Glee?::.

Thank you all so much for the reviews and all of the alerts! It's really amazing, I'm glad you all like it so much! I will be back eventually!

~Punzy


End file.
